The present invention relates to an apparatus for directing a flow of air to a passenger compartment of a motor vehicle.
A known apparatus for directing a flow of air to a passenger compartment of a motor vehicle includes a door having a seal. The seal includes a main body portion and a sealing portion. The main body portion includes a recess for receiving a portion of the door. The sealing portion extends outwardly of the main body portion of the seal in a direction parallel to the door. The sealing portion of the seal is a flat and elongated member that contacts a portion of the housing when the door is in a closed position.
Since the sealing portion of the seal of the known apparatus is flat and elongated, the entire sealing portion strikes the housing at the same time when the door is moved to the closed position. This striking of the seal against the housing creates a noise that is generally audible in the passenger compartment of the vehicle. Additionally, the flow of air over the seal when the door is in the closed position may catch an outer end of the flat sealing portion and cause the sealing portion of the seal to flutter. Flutter of the seal may also be audible in the passenger compartment of the vehicle.
The door of the known apparatus includes opposite sides, each side having a recessed surface. A first plurality of ribs extends longitudinally across each recess of the door. A second plurality of ribs extends laterally across each recess of the door, perpendicular to the first plurality of ribs. The ribs of both the first and second pluralities have rectangular cross-sections with depths equal to the depth of the recesses. During the flow of air over the door of the known apparatus, moisture that is carried in the air may become trapped in the regions between intersecting ribs. The trapped moisture may result in mildew forming on the door. The mildew may result in the air flowing over the door acquiring an odor that is detectable in the passenger compartment of the vehicle.
In accordance with one aspect, the present invention includes an apparatus for directing a flow of air to a passenger compartment of a motor vehicle. The apparatus comprises a housing including at least one passage for conveying the flow of air to the passenger compartment. At least one door has a first position for allowing the flow of air into the passage and a second position for preventing the flow of air into the passage. The door includes a seal for sealing against the housing when the door is in the second position. The seal includes a main body portion for attaching to the door and a sealing portion for sealing against the housing. The sealing portion of the seal includes primary sealing means, which extends outwardly of the main body portion of the seal in a first direction, and secondary sealing means, which extends outwardly of the main body portion of the seal in a second direction that is different from the first direction.